Epic Art Camp 2
After Zoomers exciting win, Epic Art Camp has officially ended... or has it? 18 users, some new, some old, compete in another art camp, for another prize of being the Epic Art Camp winner! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on EPIC ART CAMP 2! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ' Rules *If you miss 2 challenges, you are automatically eliminated. If you could not do the challenge for a good reason, tell me on my talk-page, and I will bring you back. But it has to be a GOOD reason! *'Be active! *Do not complain to me if you get eliminated. *Do not harass other peoples artworks. *Your art must be based on the topic I give you. *Have fun! Grades A-''' An A is the best grade you can get! If you get this, you get immunity! :D ' '''B- '''A B is similar to an A, but you don't get immunity. '''C-'''A C is neutral. A C is like you put effort, but not a lot.' ' '''D- '''A D is similar to an F, but you do not get eliminated. One of the downsides of getting a D, is that you are not able to get immunity until another challenge has passed. For example, If you got a D on Monday, you are not able to get immunity until Wednesday.' '''F- '''You '''DO NOT want to get an F. If you get an F, you are ''automatically eliminated. Elimination Table '''Someone edit this PLEASE! :)' Judges #Owenandheatherfan Sign-Ups (Closed) #Zannabanna #TDALindsayfan1 (I prefer Jessica.) #User: Lindsaysbiggestfan (call me Lindsay) #TDISF (back for another chance!) #Running Around Playing Around 18:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Goldinwillow (Can you call me Brian, please?) #Toadeh (Not missing a challenge this time XD) #Nduke #Gotta push until you can't and then '' 19:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #~Gwenny120~"Oh,ooooh! Duncan never uses soap! 19:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) (I'll be GF120. Back to try my luck again!) #Zoomer72 (Winner from last season!) Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 20:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Jake Got those iTunes? :3 22:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) (I no be host no more :P) #'Aimerstalk' 00:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) (Im back baby! :D) #Kokori9 (thanks for the spot :P) OMG the creator of the wiki just posted a message on my userpage ^_^ 03:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 03:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!]] '''♪ [[User talk:Kgman04|'Talk!']] ♫''' # --'''TDAR is Excellent! ♥ 19:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Chat O- Welcome Contestants To Epic Art Camp 2! :D We're back baby! For another season of drama and art! Who will win? Find out! EBGR: Yay :D Rex (Kokori9): i'm Kokori9, but i go by Rex ^_^ GF120: I hope that luck is with us! Rex: i want to get better at art ^_^ INSF: Hopefully you will! :) GF120: I also want to get better! I hopefully be again in the final 3, if I do that! INSF: Hopefully, I don't forget to do a challenge! Lindsay: Hello everybody. I am so excited to be in this. *sqeauls* Sry, katie and sadie moment xD Toadeh: I'm back. And I'm not going to lose this time. XDD GF120: I'm really happy! I hope that every episode is going to be every week!!! Zoomer: Were back! GF120: Can we start? We are already many people! Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O- Heres the thing, we'll start a bit later. Not now though! :( Kg: Heyyyyyyyyyy. :D O- Okay, we can get this show on the road! :D Week 1 Challenge 1 Welcome everyone! Your first challenge is to draw a TD character as a character from your favorite TV show. If TD is your fav, then pick your second favorite. Simple. Also, during judging, i'll announce the teams. This challenge is due next Tuesday (unless everyone finishes by then). Also, the contestant with the highest grade will win immunity. Week 1 Chat Rex: Mine is Cody as Kendell from 'Big Time Rush' :D GF120: BTR is one of my fave shows!!!!!!!!!!!! And Kendall is my fave! He is just so sweet!!! Rex: i has a lot of favourites shows ^_^ but i picked that one cause i had a picture by chance again weird ._. GF120: Me too. I've a lot of fave shows. Idk, if i'll finish today. Tomorrow, maybe I won't be on, because of something.... GF120: It is next Tuesday? Or in 2 days? O- Next. GF120: Oh thanks god... Zoomer: I hope I'm on the more winning team this time! Last time I was the only one left on the Killer Recolors... :'( GF120: *laughs* I was lucky... TDISF: ^-^ I hope I can win this time. I know I can :D Rex: Nduke's picture scares me <.> TDISF: Can I add some text to it? Because I have an idea :) INSF: My second favourite show is Total Drama Action so can I do Heather as Heather? Rex: can i do a second picture? O- @TDISF Yes you can add text. @Rex All pics are not official until the due date, so yes. You can replace the pic with a new one. But if you mean that you want two pics, then no im sorry, you can only have one unless I say so. Rex: i was going to do Justin from TDI as Justin from TDA (XD) Rex: -w- personally i think mine is the best in this camp so far -w- NSF: Only if we can do movies :( EBGR: I'm doing Heather as Paige from Degrassi :) INSF: I think, I'll do someone as Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Rex: Can i do a bonus picture... just for fun? Toad: I'm doing Cody as Finn, probably... O- @Rex, fine, but it wont be graded. Toad: Finally done, had trouble with the hat but it's good anyways. -w- GF120: Rex, the 2nd picture is weird... Justin is Justin, nothing is changed! Rex: Becuase it's the same justin :D just different shows :D... read the desription -w- GF120: Wow, TDISF, it's awesome! I was thinking to do 6teen... Toad: I like your entry, TDISF. -w- Zanna: I like TDISF's picture! Jessica: I have my pic, w/o a background... it'll be up later w/ a background... (Mine isn't my fave show, but was a child.) O- Oh, guys.... did I mention? The two people with the best scores will pick the teams! :D (Totally got the idea from WM's camp. :P) Aimers: I still have plenty of time to submit my entry ; EBGR: PLEASE DON'T END THE CHALLENGE YET! I HAVEN'T FINISHED! GF120: Whatever, I'll make Heather as Blair Waldorf from "Gossip Girl". Jessica: Brian sent me his entry... so I'll put it up... Toad: Jess, I like yours. Gotta love Spongebob. -w- Rex: gf120 when i looked at yours i thought 'that must be haruhi from the meloncoly of haruhi suzimay' they do look alike :D GF120: Ha ha, really? I tried to do my best! Toad: GF, you have some talent for recoloring. -w- GF120:Um, thanks? Toad: Um, you're welcome. xD GF120: LoL, I'm so tired... Toad: C'mon people, post your entries. -w- Week 1 Pictures Cody Recoloured (Kendell).jpg|Rex's Photo (thanks for my luck that i hadd one before the challange started.... weird ._.) Owen as peter griffin epic art camp challege 1.PNG|Owen as Peter Griffin. Jake's entry :P Ivy-Good Luck Charlie!.png|Ivy from good luck charlie, her lips are messed up cause my paint program sucks.-Nduke's Entry cody finn.PNG|Cody as Finn from Adventure Time, by Toad. JustinRex -D.jpg|Rex's Bonus Picture (Justin from TDI as Justin from TDA) EACC1.jpg|Courtney as Kristen from 6teen - TDISF Justrecolor.png|Justin as Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo! (By: Zannabanna) Margeheath.jpg|Heather as Marge from the Simpsons! -Zoomer72 SandyHeather.PNG|Jessica's Enrey - Heather as Sandy from Spongebob Squarepants (Not my fave show, but...) HeatherAsDegrassi'sPaige.png|Heather as Paige from Degrassi-EBGR's Entry GoldinEAC1.PNG|Goldinwillow's Entry - Chris McLean as James Diamond from Big Time Rush LeShawnaAsMeg.png|Kgman04's Entry - LeShawna as Meg Griffin from Family Guy New Character.png|Heather as Blair Waldorf from "Gossip Girl".-GF120's entry! TrentHM.png|Trent as Hannah Montana who was on Suite Life of Zack and Cody! - Sunslicer2 Week 1 Judging Week 1 Elimination